


Trivial Pursuit

by prettybirdy979



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John play Trivial Pursuit. It goes better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivial Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> For Lestrade's Ex-Wife

Sherlock doesn’t say a word when John brings out the Trivial Pursuit game. He just glares at the box, occasionally sparing a glare for the Cluedo board, still hanging by the knife John had stabbed into it in the heat of their argument after their first game.

“Sherlock-”

“No. I refuse.”

John smirks. “You’re only refusing because you know you’re going to lose.” He carefully pulls the board out and begins to position the pieces, picking to use the green pie.

“Reverse psychologically John?” Sherlock says, even as he moves towards John and the battered game.

John notices where his friend was looking. “Go ahead, deduce it.”

“Box is old but well used. So it’s been with you awhile. But the cards” he says as he opens the box of cards, John places by him, “these are near new. So you didn’t play it much. Why are you going to make me play a game you hate?”

“Because you made me hate Cluedo, you can’t do that here. What colour?”

Sherlock runs a critical eye over the remaining circles. “Blue.”

John rolls the dice and begins to move. Sherlock blinks. “Don’t I roll now to see who goes first?”

“I got a five and I’m going to put up with you. I go first.” Sherlock shrugs and concedes the point. John nods at the questions. “Ask me a science and nature question.”

“A what?”

“Green one.”

“What do you gai- John this is ridiculous.” John just glares and Sherlock sighs. “What do you gain by crossing the international date line?” He says with as much scorn as possible. “And you know that, so my move.”

“I have to answer it!” John protests as Sherlock rolls, managing a six. “Okay, pick one of the wedge spots and if you get the question, you get a wedge.”

“Six wedges for the win.” Sherlock deduces. He moves his piece to the pink spot and John flinches at what he knows the future will hold. “Question.”

“What actor has a tattoo on his right wrist reading “Scotland forever”?”

Sherlock blinks. “What?”

“Pink is entertainment. Answer?”

“That’s not a decent question.” Sherlock protests.

John sighs.

********

A half hour later, Sherlock is three pieces down. Meaning he has none. John has an unexpected orange piece after a lucky question on rugby; a pink piece which had caused Sherlock to huff and the expected green piece after a question on what bone was the funny bone.

Sherlock is currently making his seventh attempt at a piece, though he’s finally trying for a different colour. John is sure he’s rigging the dice rolls somehow but he can’t see how.

“What famed bushranger hid out in the Wombat Ranges near Wangaratta?” John’s sure he’s stuffed up the pronunciation but he doubts Sherlock will notice.

“Where? John, you can’t make places up!”

John grins. “Did I forget to mention? My game was brought in Australia by my grandma. There’s a reason I hate it. It’s impossible to know half the references.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed. “Another question.”

“Fine. What date was V-E Day?” Sherlock gives John a blank look and John groans. “Come on, that’s an easy one!”

“Another!”

“Who shot the man accused of assassinating John F. Kennedy?”

“Jack Ruby. There are questions on crime?” Sherlock says with glee.

“Well, it’s not a category but sure-” Sherlock dumps all the cards on the ground and begins to quickly read through them. After a moment, John sighs and joins in.

********

The game has been abandoned but John’s not sure he cares. Instead the pair of them are researching murders on their laptops after having found all the questions involving crimes in John’s cards.

Actually it’s more John asking after the more obscure details of each crime he finds on wikipedia and being delighted when Sherlock gets it right. Sherlock just seems to be balancing his laptop on his stomach and answering John’s questions without looking up questions for John.

“How did Georgi Markov die?”

“Ricin poisoning. Make it hard if you’re actually going to do this.”

John smiles, visions of a crime themed Trivial Pursuit game running through his thoughts.

“Not a bad idea, if you let me do the questions.” Sherlock shuts his laptop with a snap. “Might actually be able to educate the masses with it.”

John is used to Sherlock reading his thoughts. “Only if you want to make them feel stupid.”

“They are stupid.”

John’s smile is still on his face as he is drawn into the argument.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Forgot to mention, the answer to the question Sherlock doesn't know is Ned Kelly. He's a mega famous Australian bushranger. 
> 
> For some reason my Trivial Pursuit is very Aussie, despite not being labeled as such. It took a while to find non-Aussie questions for Sherlock to be asked; John was being extremely kind.


End file.
